Show Me Something Good
by DanceInTheSand
Summary: Bella has always felt that she had no need for love...especially after being through the experiences she's been through. Alice calls her a workaholic. What happens when she sees Edward again? B/E.


Disclaimer: I don't anything Twilight related.

Full Summary: Very adult-like, and all very human. Bella is a very responsible, businesswoman, and has never experienced love. Seeing her best friend, Alice, go through all different kinds of love, Bella craves for what she never had. I'm trying the whole "grown up, all human, in a big city" scene. I thought it would be fun. All written in Bella's POV.

Show Me Something Good

Chapter One: Me, The Workaholic

My life, or from what I say it is, is very… successful. I am a top-notch interior designer, and I have my very own magazine coming into play. It took me years to come to this position, and now I designed homes for people like Britney Spears, Brad Pitt, and Mariah Carey. My name is in every celebrity's phone book, along with other very successful businessmen and women. This is me, I have always wanted to be known, but not in such an attention grabbing way. I love how I can be invisible behind my work, getting credit without anybody seeing my face. I love my job, it's my life, how could there be anything wrong with that?

Of course, Alice would. She calls me a "workaholic."

Alice, my best friend, my partner in crime, my business partner. Together we grew from small-town girls, to hot shot designers in a big city. I was home fashion, she was clothes fashion. If it weren't for her, it would have been difficult to be so successful in my normal t-shirt and jeans attire. Together, we are unstoppable. She'd drop my name once she did a fitting for some celebrity, and they'll come right to me the very next day, and vice versa. She was peanut butter, and I was jelly, someone couldn't just get be satisfied with only one of us.

Alice was also my opposite. At night, you would see me sitting at my desk with a bottle of wine, blue printing my next design, or looking at tile samples. Of course, with some nice jazz music playing in the background, I would have a pretty satisfied night. Alice was more of a club-scene girl. She couldn't stand to be in our huge, two bedroom condo (in which, of course, I helped design) for more than 2 hours, which she would spend that time getting ready to go out. Hell, she barely even slept in her room every other night. But, that was Alice.

I don't think that she's with the same guy half the time. Well, I'm not saying that she's a slut or anything; it's just that, she _is_ a little promiscuous. The only thing that she is committed to is her work, and she even doesn't wear the same dress more than once. She wonders why I never go out and find a guy to my liking. I told her, that when she finds a guy that she is fully committed to, who was not a one-night stand, then that was the day where I go find my "knight in shining armor" to take me away from my tile samplings.

Alice was pretty. No, not pretty. Absolutely gorgeous! She was named one of the top 25 hottest fashion icons last year. Me? I'm all right. That's why I chose to hide behind my designs. I mean I had my share of my boyfriends.

By share, of course, I mean three. My first was Jacob Black. My long time-child hood friend, and by eighth grade, we were practicing kissing with each other. We even lost our virginity with each other, and after that one first time, we just couldn't stop. Our relationship was practically all about sex, and it lasted 'til graduation, and then we decided to go our separate ways. He wanted to start a rock band, and my mind was set to art. We went off in good terms, and we kept in touch for a while. His band, dubbed Screaming Werewolves, had finally made it into the music business. However, they were just a one-hit wonder, and they tried really hard to get back into the mainstream. Never made it, and eventually, Jacob ended up have a drug overdose. I wasn't too upset about his death. Of course, I miss him dearly and our memories of growing up together are forever in my heart.

My second was the college boyfriend. I was going to art school with Alice by my side, and she thought a mysterious, dark, art student will help me get back into the groove of dating again, since it was a couple of years from when me and Jacob departed. This new guy's name was Mike Newton. We kicked it off to a very good start. He was a very sweet and charming guy, but then, he seriously became dark and mysterious, and on top of that, he was always really full of himself. It was getting really annoying. But don't get me wrong, the sex was great, which was the reason why I stayed with him 2 years too long. When he couldn't get me off anymore, I decided to end it there. What's the point if the guy was too full of himself, so you stayed in just for the sex, and when that wasn't working anymore, there's nothing left. Haven't talked to him since then.

Then another couple years later, in this whole business world fiasco, Alice and I started our rise to business in Seattle. I did the whole "getting with the boss" mistake. It was supposed to be a secret love affair type of thing. Can you imagine what people would say when your boss is fucking one of your new, young, straight-out-of school, co-workers? Yeah, it sucks. What sucked the most is how we got caught. He wanted a lunch-quickie, so when the human resources representative walks in and see me giving him a blow job, you know that is when things will start flying. Rumors, gossip, dirty stares…yeah, that was all going around. It was so bad I just decided to quit.

While looking for a new job, Alice finally told me that she got asked to do a job in New York, and she didn't know whether to accept it or not. I figured this was a great opportunity to get out of this hellhole. I told her to accept it, and that I would go with her, since she was afraid of leaving me alone, along with being alone in such a big city. Three years later, we became what we are now. Top-notch business partners whose name is in every filthy rich person's speed dial list.

Alice says that my past experiences with boyfriends, and my lack of having boyfriends is what makes me a workaholic. I don't think so. I like doing what I do, what could be anymore wrong than that? I chose this way for myself. When I find the right guy, then maybe I'll try him out. _Maybe_.

The only thing that scares me, is that since I do hide behind my designs, how can anyone notice me? How can I ever find my "knight in shining armor" to take me away from all the blue prints, and my wine-drunken night sleeping with wallpaper clippings? If all I ever do is hide…how can I be noticeable?

That is why, I am greatly thankful that Alice is not committed to relationships as she is to her fashion. So, I know that I have _at least_ a couple of years to find the guy. This puts a lot of pressure off of my shoulders.


End file.
